


Blind Trust

by Thefreakoutsideyourwindow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Introspection, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow/pseuds/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow
Summary: He had waited twenty six years to return it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blind Trust

He had waited twenty six years to return it.

It truly was a very valuable gift that he was given, worthless in mortal terms for all its splendour. It was something that kept Ignis warm on the coldest of nights, kept him moving through the darkness, even though there would never be light for him to see again, kept him breathing for one more day, if just one more.

Used up calendars lie in a neat pile by his old wooden desk in his tiny Lestallum living quarters, each date having been meticulously crossed out with red marker, the latter years growing neater from the earlier. Piercing fluorescent light breaks through the meagre blinds over the window, a testament to the city's stronghold against the demons and eternal night. An alarm clock blinks a number in green glowing lights, unheeded. A fine layer of dust hides in places unseen, the corner where his desk meets the wall, on the window latch, on the ceiling fan. There is no need for air conditioning or fans in Lestallum. Not anymore.

Ignis sits upon his bed in the corner, holding his visor in his hands, and runs his fingers across it.

“ _Ignis, I have someone very important for you to meet.”_

_His uncle's warm hand is a comforting contrast to the heavy words just spoken. Ignis gulps but nods his head and keeps moving with his uncle through the marble corridors, the paltry summer air from the adjacent gardens doing little to cool the sweat beading on the back of his neck from the sun._

_Lost in his thoughts, Ignis does not realise his uncle has come to a stop until he feels a gentle tug on his shoulder and he pulls himself back quickly, righting his steps lest he fall over. He grounds himself and find himself surprised to be in the throne room, before he looks up to see the King himself in ostentatious black and gold, something a bit more worthy of his attention._

“ _Y-your Majesty.” Ignis stammers, and then quickly bows, noticing on his way up a hand around the King's left leg that he missed in his initial haste._

_King Regis, ever graceful, only chuckles slightly along with Ignis's uncle, “No need for the formalities, Ignis Scientia.” He then pauses for a moment, reaching behind himself and moving to the side in one smooth step. “Noctis, why don't you introduce yourself to Ignis?”_

_There are more words spoken by the adults, this Ignis is certain of. But when he reaches out his hand for Prince Noctis to take, and Noctis takes his hand in both of his, Ignis loses track of his surroundings. Because Noctis smiles, and it is more than a forced politeness. Ignis feels every ounce of kindness, the aura of his friendship and the weight of his open and blind trust. Ignis feels this, and a kernel takes seed in his heart, that which he will choose to protect. The moment in which Noctis gave Ignis his all._

_Blind trust,_ Ignis snorts to himself, the irony not lost on him. Though whatever he can do for his King, for his friend, for Noctis, he will do it in a heartbeat, without hesitation. This he knows more than the unending darkness outside.

Ignis smiles to himself as he thumbs his visor, and then places it down on the bedside table. He goes up to the current calendar and crosses another day off. _Blind trust, and whatever else I may give for you, Noct._

His phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this be the only fic I do this year LMAO (I shouldn't jinx myself lol). Hope you're all having a good start to the new year!


End file.
